


Even Cherry Blossoms Whither

by DefinitelyAlmostHuman



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyAlmostHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyAlmostHuman
Summary: This was based on a prompt I got on tumblr and decided to post here. Shamkane + sunset
Relationships: Shampoo/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 4





	Even Cherry Blossoms Whither

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a drabble collection for Ranma 1/2 since I now have 3 Ranma shorts but for now I'm just posting them separately

"The sunset is just as beautiful tonight, Shampoo. I wish you could see it." It had taken some effort to get up to the top of their hill, the one they always walked up together. In their youth, it had been their spot, just the two of them, under the cherry blossom trees. Sometimes they would watch the sky from sunset to sunrise, just the two of them. As they aged they had started to make the hike less and less, but those days, Akane felt herself drawn to the spot.

It was the only place she could still feel Shampoo. The traces of her lingered in the wood of the trunk they used as a backrest. In the brilliant pink of the leaves. In the blues and pinks and oranges of the sky. There were so many whispers of her there... of their past together.

Maybe that's why Akane was so drawn to it. The house had long moved on. The day to day continued in spite of the loss. First her father, then Dr. Tofu, then Kasumi, Nabiki... Shampoo. Akane was the only one left.

She felt a touch on her shoulder-not a real one, but a ghost of a touch. A whisper, a lingering emotion maybe. She heard a voice on the wind. "Wo ai ni..."

A smile played on Akane’s lips, and she placed her hand on top of her shoulder, imagining herself locking fingers with her love. "Wo ai ni, Shampoo."

And it was then, Akane thought, that she could stay there forever, underneath the cherry blossoms, until she could wither away and finally join her beloved amongst the stars.


End file.
